PCSC: Pacific Coast Summer Camp
by ilovegrednforgex0o
Summary: Rated T for language. SUMMARY INSIDE. Pairings: LoganxOC, ChasexZoey, MichaelxLisa-READ & REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Introducing Sam Cooper

SUMMARY: Sam Cooper is a sixteen year-old cynic who is reluctant to leave her public school in New York to attend Pacific Coast Academy. But, she agrees to leave for a year per her teacher's suggestion so she can "clean up her act". Mrs. Cooper suggests Sam go to the PCA Summer Camp so she can meet people. At camp, Sam meets the entire PCA gang we all know and love. Unfortunately, she doesn't exactly love all of them. In fact, she is constantly fighting with a certain Logan Reese. How will her summer play out?

Keep on reading to see…

WARNING: This is my first Zoey 101 Fanfic. So I'm probably gonna suck. I don't own PCA or any members of the gang we all know and love. Now where to begin this story….

•••

Meet Samantha Cooper. Scratch that, meet _Sam _Cooper. Sam is a sixteen year-old cynical music junkie from New York. She is just finishing up her sophomore year in high school. So we enter Sam's story at the breakfast table in the Cooper household. It's the last day of school, and Mrs. Cooper has just finished making eggs for herself, as Sam comes trudging in.

"Morning Mom," grumbled Sam, still mostly asleep.

"Good morning sweetie," replied Mrs. Cooper with a smile. "What can I get you for breakfast?"

Sam had already grabbed herself a piece of toast and stuffed it in her mouth. She then went over to the fridge and grabbed herself a full bottle of Sunny D. (A/N Like the bottles where you're supposed to pour it into a glass)

"Honey, what have I told you about drinking that…stuff…straight out of the bottle? It's disgusting!" scolded Mrs. Cooper. Sam rolled her eyes and pulled the cap off anyway.

"I gotta go Mom, or I'll be late," said Sam, getting up from the table.

"Are you okay, Samantha? You don't even seem upset about your last day," said Mrs. Cooper worriedly. Sam shrugged.

"Dude, it's not like I'm not gonna see all these losers again in September…what?" she asked as her mom gasped.

"Your father didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" asked Sam in a slightly less bored tone.

"Your teachers are fed up with your careless attitude towards school. They recommend sending you to a different school for your junior year. Therefore, we're sending you to a boarding school in California for one year," said Mrs. Cooper. Sam dropped her schoolbag to the floor.

"You're doing WHAT?" she shouted.

"We're sending you to a boarding school in California. I've seen the brochures, and it's _beautiful_. It's called Pacific Coast Academy, maybe you've heard-" Mrs. Cooper cut herself off when she noticed Sam was no longer listening. In fact, Sam had already grabbed her bag, skateboard, and bottle of Sunny D, and was on her way towards school.

"Just the reaction I _didn't _want," sighed Mrs. Cooper, and put Sam's dishes in the sink.

•••

"You're _leaving_?"

"Why would your parents do that?"

"What attitude?"

Sam laughed at her friends' reactions to her news.

"Guys, it's only for one year. I just wish I didn't have to go to school with so many stuck-up rich bitches. I hear PCA's campus is loaded," she said with a grimace. Erika, Sam's best girl friend engulfed her into a hug.

"But I'm gonna _miss _you," she whined. Sam, along with her four best guy friends, Dillon, Danny, Joey, and Seth, rolled her eyes.

"You don't even know the worst part. These freaks _strongly suggest_ that all of PCA's newbies attend the school-sponsored hellhole they call a camp," she said miserably.

"I just can't believe that your have to leave the school you know and love-well, _tolerate_ for a whole year. _And_ you're gonna be gone all summer!" said Danny with a frown. Dillon, however, grinned at Sam.

"You're gonna be fine, dude. I mean, sure, we're gonna miss you, but it's not like you can't handle a year without us. And you can take on those snobs any day," he said, with an encouraging smile. Sam laughed and gave him a hug. Erika seemed to be fighting back tears.

"Erika, knock it off! I'm gonna be worse off than you are!" Sam said. Erika sniffed, and hugged her again.

"Let's make you last day your best, then," she said.

•••

I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise the chapters will get longer as I go along. Please Review so I know whether or not to waste my time continuing this. And the PCA gang will be in either the next chapter of the third, depending on the lengths.


	2. Taco Night and Jesse Kannehan

Thanks for reviewing! The chapters will DEFINITLEY get longer as I go along. Anyways, here's chapter two…

•••

Thanks to her friends, Sam's last day at school had been very enjoyable. Or, at least as enjoyable as school could be. Sam and Joey were skating home together, seeing as they were neighbors.

"So…_California_…that's a lot of miles, Sammy," said Joey with a slight frown. Sam laughed to herself. Joey was her best friend, and therefore was the only person in the world who has earned the privilege to call her Sammy without having her raise her fist. Her friends usually just called her "Coop", but Danny would occasionally call her Sammy because he enjoyed seeing her get mad. And Seth was such an airhead that he sometimes forgot how angry she got at her nickname. But Joey was different.

"Like I said to you guys earlier, it's only for a year. And the year'll go by like it's nothing. Plus, I'll be home for breaks," she added as an afterthought.

"What about this whole camp thing though? Are you seriously gonna be gone _all _summer?" Joey asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Nah. I'll be back for the last week of August. And dude, you're probably not even gonna miss me that much…" she started.

Joey's eyes lit up slightly. Then he smirked mischievously. Sam took one foot off her skateboard and skidded to a halt. Joey noticed the worried look on her face and his smirk broadened. This did not go unnoticed.

"What are you gonna do to me, man?" asked Sam. Joey laughed.

"I'm gonna help Erika throw you a "good-bye party" at the end of summer," he said. Sam glared at him.

"You wouldn't," she said fiercely.

"I would."

"But _Joey, _I _hate _parties! Especially if they're for me," Sam whined. Joey flipped his dark brown "skater hair" as he laughed again.

"That's exactly why I'm gonna throw you one, Sammy," he said, testing her tolerance level by using her nickname.

"Please don't. I don't even want you guys to give a damn that I'm leaving, let alone throw me a whole freaking _party_…yuck," replied Sam.

"_Fine,_" said Joey with a barely-there wink, which Sam noticed.

"I actually hate you for this, Joey," she sighed. He laughed.

"Ouch. Harsh words. Luckily, it's nothing some Ben & Jerry's and a movie can't fix," he said with a smile. Sam grinned.

"My place or yours?"

•••

Two hours and six tubs of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream later, Sam and Joey were both asleep on Sam's living room couch. Just then, there was the sound of a key in a lock, and Mrs. Cooper entered the house after a long day at work. She noticed her daughter asleep on the sofa. She sighed.

"Samantha?" she called, nudging her shoulders slightly to wake her up. Sam's eyes opened, and, upon seeing whom it was waking her up, closed down tight again. Mrs. Cooper rolled her eyes, and picked up a nearby vase of flowers. After removing the flowers, she dumped the water on her daughter's head. Sam's eyes shot open again.

"MOM! What the hell was that for?" she exclaimed. Mrs. Cooper glared at her.

"Watch your language, missy. And what do I say about you having boys over?" she responded. Sam rolled her eyes and hit Joey in the head.

"Dude…Joey…get _up_," she groaned. Joey opened his eyes slightly, only to notice Mrs. Cooper glowering over them. He immediately jumped off the couch.

"Oh…um…hey Mrs. Coop," he said with a half smile. Mrs. Cooper did not return one, causing the smile to slide off his face.

"Well…uh…I should probably be going…see ya Sammy," he said quickly, grabbing his skateboard and heading out. Sam laughed to herself at his awkwardness around her mom.

"Peace and taco grease, bud," she muttered, laying back down. Mrs. Cooper hit her with a pillow.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep, Samantha. Clean this mess up immediately. And what were you thinking having…_him_…over here?" she asked. Sam began to worry that her eyes may permanently be stuck in a rolling state after this conversation.

"I was _thinking _that I should be allowed to have my best friend and _neighbor _over whenever I want," she replied. Mrs. Cooper scoffed.

"Well, you _know_ how I feel about Joseph. He's not a very good influence on you. He's got you cursing, playing hockey on the _streets_, eating the most foul foods, and riding that…_thing_…everywhere!" she exclaimed.

Sam fought back a laugh. "What's wrong with my skateboard? I never ran over anyone with it! And Ben and Jerry's is hardly _foul_, it's a classic!" she said. But Mrs. Cooper continued her tirade.

"And I haven't even _begun _to talk about how you act at school! All your teachers complain about your attitude, you _threw _a _taco _at Mrs. Markowitz, you get in fights constantly-"

"Hey1 That's not fair! I do _not _get in fights constantly. Just cause I called Jenni Herman a botched abortion _one time_…"

"I hardly _ever_ see you hanging out with girls anymore…"

"You're right, Erika is totally a man at heart. But I'm sure I could convince Seth to get surgery if you really want me to have female friends-"

"Thank _God _for this boarding school opportunity, it will help you make some _normal _friends…"

"Okay, so maybe Danny isn't completely normal, but still…"

"I'm actually surprised they accepted you after what your principal said to them…"

"I got a 4.0 for the year! I'm not exactly _dumb_…"

"Honestly, for all I know you could be into drugs or alcohol-"

"You're brilliant, mom! Now can I go grab a beer while you finish your rant…"

"ENOUGH! I'm sick of your backtalk, young lady. Go upstairs and pack your bags. The tickets for your flight to California are on your dresser. I'll drive you to the airport tomorrow morning. _Don't _you _dare _sleep in," said Mrs. Cooper, with a glare that told Sam arguing was not an option. Sam sighed and trudged upstairs to her room, only to have her cell start vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out, and saw that the Caller ID said Joey was calling.

"Yo."

"Dude, Danny and I are outside. Want us to come up?"

Sam grinned. "See you in thirty seconds," she laughed, and hung up. Naturally, in about thirty seconds, there was a knocking on her window and Danny's face was plastered on it. Sam undid the small latch and fell back on her bed, still laughing.

After Danny and Joey gracefully entered the room, Danny frowned.

"Packing?" he said sadly. Sam rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that night. She chucked a pair of jeans and about six T-shirts at him.

"Yeah, packing. Now make yourself useful and put those in a bag."

Joey laughed, flipping his hair back again. "We…er…caught the gist of your mum's tirade. I'm sorry about selling you that heroin, Sammy," he said with a smirk. Sam threw her guitar at him.

"You can help, too. Let me know if you find my guitar case…"

"What the hell, Coop? No chick needs this much spray paint for legal decorating. Unless you enjoy vandalism…" said Danny with a satisfied grin.

"Dude, keep it down. We don't want my mom up here…" muttered Sam. Joey grimaced.

"No we don't…" he said. Just then, Sam's stomach grumbled rather loudly.

"Damn…I'm starving. All I had was that ice cream…" she said. Danny grinned.

"I got 'cha covered," he said, holding up a Taco Bell bag. Sam's eyes lit up.

"I. _Love. _You!" she exclaimed. Danny and Joey exchanged a grin. Then Joey frowned upon looking at the clock.

"Damn…I gotta go, Sammy. My mum wanted me home by 6:30," he said. Danny choked on his taco.

"Shit!" he exclaimed. "My dad's gonna _roast _me!" Sam laughed.

"I'm gonna miss them…" she muttered to herself as they both climbed out the window.

•••

"SAMANTHA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SLEEPING IN?"

_Shit_ thought Sam as she slowly opened her eyes. She got up, pulled on a pair of jeans, a OneRepublic T-shirt, and her graffitied black converse, and trudged downstairs, with her bags and plane tickets in tow.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said as she entered the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

Mrs. Cooper looked up at the clock on the microwave.

"Your flight leaves in half an hour, and it'll take us ten minutes to get there! You have _no _time for breakfast! Oh lord…get in the car! _Now!_" she exclaimed. Sam let out an exasperated sigh, and grabbed another extra large bottle of Sunny D.

•••

Sam arrived at the airport with four minutes to spare. As she waved goodbye to her mom, she onto the flight, found her seat, and slumped down next to a boy who looked to be around her age, taking another chug of Sunny D. She was just about to plug in her iPod and tune out the crowded plane, when she heard a laugh. She whipped her head up to see that the boy sitting next to her, seemed to be laughing _at her_. Sam was immediately irritated.

"Can I help you?" she asked as politely as she could. He chuckled again.

"You are aware of the fact that Sunny D is sold in more conveniently sized bottles, aren't you?" he asked. Sam rolled her eyes.

"First off, I love this shit. Second, I get thirsty a _lot_, and third, I happen to have an extraordinary amount of bladder control as well," she said. The boy laughed again.

"So where're you headed? I'm only in New York to visit family, and I'm headed back to California for boarding school and Camp Hell," he said. Sam's head shot up again, as she became immediately interested.

"My parents are sending me away to boarding school for a year so I can "adjust my attitude". You go to PCA?" she asked.

"Hell to the yes. My name's Jesse Kannehan, but most of the PCA people call me DirtBag. I'm not entirely sure why," he said. Sam laughed.

"I'm Sam Cooper, but everyone calls me Coop," she replied. Jesse laughed.

"Your nickname makes more sense. Although, I'm gonna call you Sunny, whether you like it or not," he added with a smirk that immediately reminded Sam of Joey and the rest of her friends at her old school. She told herself that Jesse was just like one of the other guys, and she should take advantage of having a friend at PCA that's _not _snobby or stuck-up. She sighed.

"If you must," she said, just as the announcement came on that the flight was about to take off.

•••

There's chapter two! It's fairly longer…hopefully that'll make you guys happy! Don't worry guys; the PCA gang will be in chapter three, I PROMIE! And please review, whether you say good or bad things, I don't even care! I just wanna know what y'all think! Thanks :


	3. Thunder, Diversions, and Logan Reese

Just a quick warning guys…not all my updates are gonna be this quick! I'm just on a roll right now. Anyways, Sam meets part of the gang this chapter! Jazz hands smiley face!

•••

The flight had just landed in the California airport. Sam nudged Jesse awake.

"Are we here already?" he asked. Sam nodded. They helped each other gather all their stuff and headed out toward the crowded airport. Suddenly, Jesse's eyes lit up as he recognized a tall boy with dark, rather bushy hair. Sam took notice of his four large duffel bags, guitar case, surfboard, _and _golf clubs.

"Chase Matthews! It's been a while, dude," he said to the boy, as they did one of those strange handshake/clap things boys tend to do in greeting.

"Jesse! What's up man? What was the Colorado boy doing in New York?" replied Chase.

"Visiting the fam, what else? Oh, this is Sam by the way," Jesse said, gesturing to Sam. He leaned towards Chase and whispered, "Fresh meat." Chase nodded and grinned in agreement.

"Nice to meet you, Sam," he said kindly. Sam rolled her eyes.

"You too. And thanks for letting me introduce my_self _Jesse," she added. Chase laughed.

"How long have you two known each other?" he asked. Jesse checked the clock on his cell phone.

"About three hours and forty five minutes," he replied. Chase laughed again.

"So how're you two getting to camp? Logan's flight comes in from Miami in about an hour, and he told me to just chill until his limo got here," he said.

"David Anderson got his license, so he's picking me up," said Jesse. Then both boys turned to Sam, waiting for her answer. She held up her skateboard in response.

"Can I get some directions or something?" she asked in a monotone voice. Jesse laughed as if he thought she was kidding. Chase looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"You're not riding that all the way to camp. It takes an hour to _drive _there, let alone skate!" he said.

Sam shrugged. "Well, guess I'll just catch the next flight back to New York. I don't have a Plan B."

Jesse stopped laughing, but continued grinning. He liked this chick's carefree attitude. Chase decided to take charge of the situation, and pulled out his cell phone. He hit the speed dial number four. (A/N Zoey is #2, and Michael is #3, so Logan is #4)

"Yo, Logan, what's up man?" he said.

"Dude, _why _are you calling me now? There's still like 45 minutes on this flight,"

"I just wondered if you could do me a favor and pick up one extra person from the airport?"

"Duh I can. It's a _limo_, man. It can fit more than just two people. And you call _me _the dumb one. Oi," Logan responded, then hung up.

Chase sighed. Logan was just so typically…_Logan. _

"Well, you now have a ride to camp. You just have to hang here with me for like an hour," he said to Sam. She shrugged in response.

"Cool," she said. Suddenly, the three of them could hear a honking in the distance. Jesse grabbed his bags quickly.

"I gotta run, that's probably Dave now…see ya!" he said, as he ran off into the distance. Chase looked over at Sam. She was walking back towards him from the Taco Bell stand in the airport.

"Wanna go sit?" she asked, her mouth clearly stuffed. Chase laughed awkwardly.

"Uh yeah…sure…" he said, as they made their way over to a small set of uncomfortable chairs. Sam held up a taco.

"Want one?" she asked. Chase nodded nervously, causing Sam to laugh.

"You're really awkward, you know that?" she said. Chase grinned.

"Actually, I _have _been told that multiple times before…oh my god…quick hide me!" he whispered as he ducked down under all of their stuff.

"What the hell…oh do you know her?" asked Sam as a rather pretty girl with long dark hair walked by.

"Yeah," whispered Chase. "Her name's Rebecca, and she's my-"

"Ex-girlfriend? No problem, I gotcha covered," said Sam, putting her feet up to hide the last of Chase's bushy hair. The girl named Rebecca stuck up her nose at the sight of Sam, who was chugging Sunny D and munching on tacos like an animal. Sam flipped her off as she walked by, but she didn't notice.

"Coast is clear, dude," said Sam as Rebecca turned the corner. "And if you don't mind me saying, she doesn't seem like your type."

Chase got up off the floor and sat in a chair next to Sam. "She isn't. At least, not anymore," he said. "So," he said, changing the subject, "You play guitar?"

"Yep," replied Sam. "And evidently you do as well," she added with a grin. Chase nodded.

"I can only play two actual songs though, how about you?" he said.

"If I can learn the song quickly enough, then I'll learn it. Otherwise, I'll just give up. What songs can you play?"

"Thunder by Boys Like Girls and Beverly Hills by Weezer," Chase replied. Sam grinned.

"I'm totally gonna call you "Thunder" from now on. Sweet taste in music, by the way. We'll get along this year."

"Definitely. Especially if you continue to be an expert on ex-girlfriend diversions," said Chase. Sam laughed.

"Four of my best buds are guys. So I've become accustomed to hiding them exes," she said. Chase chuckled.

"Well, Logan Reese, who's picking us up, and my other roommate Michael Barret are my best friends. And my best friends of the female gender are Zoey Brooks and Lola Martinez," he said. Sam dropped her taco.

"I heard that Malcolm Reese's son went to PCA…_he's _the dude who's picking us up?" she asked. Chase nodded.

"He's the only guy who's rich and conceited enough to take a _limo _to _camp_. But don't get me wrong; he's cool around other people. Well…around other _guys_ at least…" he looked up. Sam was glaring at him.

"What do you mean by that? Is he like sexist or something?" she asked. Chase covered his mouth with his hand.

"I should stop talking now," he mumbled. Sam cocked one eyebrow.

"Why-"

"Yo! Chase, what's up dude?"

Chase sighed and looked up. He put on a fake smile.

"_Logan_…great to see ya, buddy!" he said as he and Logan did one of those handshake/hug things guys do sometimes. Sam tried to hold it back, but failed to as she let out a loud sneeze. Logan looked at her, then turned to Chase and smacked him in the head.

"Didn't you learn your lesson about bringing girlfriends to PCA with the whole Rebecca thing? C'mon man!" Logan exclaimed. Sam stood up.

"Uh dude, I've known Chase for about an hour. There's no way in hell I'm his _girlfriend_," she said fiercely. Chase nodded.

"She speaks the truth, man," he said. Logan looked from Chase to Sam, the back again, a very confused expression on his face.

"So who is she then?" he asked Chase. Sam rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sam. And I'm gonna be a newbie at PCA so I have to go to this camp thingy and I didn't have a ride so Chase here offered me one. If I had known it was a ride with someone like _you _I wouldn't have accepted," she said slightly angrily. Logan dismissed her attitude. He raised one eyebrow in a flirty expression.

"Wanna make out?" he asked. Chase simply rolled his eyes, but Sam looked horrified.

"What could I have possibly said that led you to believe I had _any _interest in you?" she asked. It was Logan's turn to look horrified; he was not quite used to rejection. Chase stifled a laugh at the look on his friend's face.

"Fine then, you'll come around eventually," said Logan, and strutted outside towards a large black limousine. Chase picked up all his luggage and one of Sam's bags, being the gentleman he is, and followed him out. Sam sighed, picked up the remainder of her luggage, and trudged off towards the limo. Before she got in, Chase and Logan were absorbed in a conversation about some baseball movie. Sam rolled her eyes. She had thought she had made up her mind that PCA kids were all stuck-up snobs, but Jesse and Chase defied that stereotype. There she was, feeling almost…_optimistic_ about the upcoming school year. Then Logan had to come along and prove her original stereotype to be accurate.

_This summer is gonna be…interesting to say the least _she thought.

•••

Well, there's chapter three! I put in some Chase and Logan for y'all. And I even added Rebecca in there. Now, Zoey, Michael, and Lola will be in the next chapter. Sam won't meet Quinn until the school year begins, cause I felt like making it that way. Please review if you read this! So far I only have one review per chapter, and they're both from the same person! And that makes me sad…so put a smile on my face, and leave a review!

And to my sole reviewer…tell all your buds about my story!


	4. Arrival and Assignments

Hey y'all! I'm so sorry about the long wait on this chapter, but my computer has been really slow and suckish lately. So yep, that's my excuse. To answer a reviewer's question-This takes place AFTER Nicole leaves PCA, but BEFORE Quinn and Logan get together, and before all the "Goodbye Zoey" drama. So, yeah, hope that helped clear some things up )

•••

The limo pulled up to what looked like a typical overnight camp to Sam. Cabins, trees, bugs, and lots of teenagers trailing duffel bags. Yep, they were definitely in the right place.

"Ew! This place is so…_outside,_" commented Logan with disgust. Chase rolled his eyes, but Sam was confused.

"Wait…you haven't been here before?" she asked. Logan shook his head.

"Well, as I told you before, PCA used to be an all-guys school. So this camp was made for girls only two years ago. So none of us guys have been her before this year," Chase explained. Sam nodded in understanding.

"So are you excited about this summer, Logan?" she asked with a sweet smile. Chase couldn't tell if it was fake or not. Logan rolled his eyes and got out of the limo, ignoring her. Sam scoffed and flipped off his retreating figure. Chase chuckled. (A/N I've just realized how fun it is to say "Chase chuckled" out loud haha)

"What's his issue?" asked Sam. Chase grinned.

"He doesn't like rejection…and you rejected his invitation to make out," he said simply. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Are you serious? That's absurd!" she exclaimed. Chase shrugged and opened the door. They both exited the limo, only to have Chase be pummeled by two bodies.

"Chase!"

"I've missed you so much already!"

"Zoey-Lola-hi!" choked Chase. The two girls, presumably Zoey and Lola, let go of him both laughing. Chase fixed his shirt.

"Thank you for releasing me. Oh, this is Sam, by the way. Sam, meet my friends of the female gender, Zoey and Lola," he said. Sam smiled at Zoey in greeting, then turned to Lola, looking horrified.

"Oh my GOD. You are the _skinniest_ person I have _ever_ met! Do your parents like, starve you or something! Hang on-" she said, as she began fishing through her bag.

"Aha! Here you go," Sam said triumphantly as she retrieved her last taco from the airport from her bag. She held it up to Lola, who looked disgusted. Sam undid the wrapping and bit off a large chunk.

"See-it's delicious. Have some," she said through a very full mouth. Lola turned on her heel and stormed away, looking offended. Sam shrugged, and took another bite out of her taco. Zoey stared at her, looking astonished and horrified, yet mildly amused.

"What? Was it something I said?" asked Sam worriedly, looking at Zoey. Zoey shook her head once, then walked away after Lola. Chase turned to Sam, shrugged, and followed Zoey.

"Whatever," said Sam, finishing up her taco. Logan came up behind her.

"Nice one, but could you please try to leave my friends alone? Even if they _are _freakishly skinny," he said. Sam turned around to face him with a very sweet, very fake smile plastered on her face.

"Nice one, but could you please try to leave _me_ alone? Even if I _am _freakishly attractive," she said sarcastically. Logan opened his mouth stupidly, then shut it again. Sam laughed and walked away to go find her cabin assignment.

"Logan? Why didn't you say anything back?" said Lola, who had just returned with Zoey and Chase by her side. Logan turned to her, looking slightly dumbfounded.

"Cause she's right," he said simply. Lola rolled her eyes and walked away again, with Zoey still in tow. Chase hung back and clapped one hand on Logan's shoulder.

"What do you mean, 'she's right'" he asked.

"Well, she _is _freakishly attractive. And she totally wants me already," Logan said. Chase was unable to stifle a small laugh.

"_She _wants _You_? What was your first clue? Was it when she rejected your invitation to make out? Or was it when she flipped you off as you got out of the limo?" he asked in a mock-serious tone. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, dude."

•••

"Well isn't that just a shit in the giant toilet bowel that is my life."

Sam had just received word that she would be spending her summer in the same cabin as Zoey and Lola. She heard a laugh come from behind her.

"Watch the language, Sunny," said Jesse. Sam grinned.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be on my best behavior from now on," she said sarcastically. Jesse laughed again.

"Oh-this is Dave Anderson by the way," he said, indicating the shorter boy next to him. Sam held out her fist and nugged him.

"I'm Sam Cooper, but you can just call me Coop," she said. David smiled at her. Jesse leaned in and whispered to Sam.

"Word to the wise, David is a bit on the shy side. But he's like the nicest dude I've ever met." Sam nodded.

"So," she said, "Who're y'all rooming with?" David checked the list.

"Each other," he said with a small laugh. "And Adam Zindel, d'you know him?" Sam shook her head.

"I only know you two, and Chase, Zoey, Lola, and Logan," she said. Jesse snickered at the evident disgust that could be heard in her voice as she said the last two names.

"Don't worry," he said. "You'll know more people by the time this little shindig is over." Sam thought of Logan and Lola.

"_Joy_," she said sarcastically. "Well, I should go unpack and all that good stuff. See ya later!"

Jesse and David waved quickly and turned to each other as Sam walked away to go find her bags.

•••

"Oh _hell _no."

Sam had entered her cabin, only to find Zoey taking a nap, and that Lola had already "decorated", and was now blasting "See You Again" by Miley Cyrus from her pink iPod speakers. Sam pretended to gag, then went over and turned off the iPod. Zoey woke with a start and Lola whipped her head around.

"Can I help you?" she asked Sam.

"Uh yeah, you can. You can start by not blasting that craptastic shit you call music in my presence," she replied with a scowl. Remembering her talk with Zoey from earlier, Lola smiled sweetly.

"Okay, then why don't _you _control music, and _I'll _control everything else," she said. Sam laughed.

"_Or_…how 'bout you go buy yourself a cheeseburger and let me unpack in peace?" she said. Lola opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again as all three of them heard some cheers in the distance. Zoey's eyes lit up.

"Michael's here!" she said excitedly, grabbing Lola's hand and sprinting out of the room. Sam sighed and crashed down on the spare bed.

_This is gonna be a loooong summer_ she thought to herself. She then got up and plugged in her own iPod to Lola's speakers and turned on "The Church of Hot Addiction" by Cobra Starship. She lay back down again and let herself drift off to sleep.

•••

Alrighty, there's chapter four! I'm sorry it was so short, but I'll try make next chapter really really good to make up for it ) Remember, PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews are what keep me writing…er…typing!

Oh and just in case any of y'all were wondering, I've got nothing against Miley Cyrus, I just can't stand her music. Okay, Please Review!


	5. Lunchtime and Girl Talk

Hey guys

Hey guys! I am SO sorry about the wait for this chapter…my computer hasn't been working :( But I'm glad I got reviews from some new people, and I'm glad that you newbies like my story :) And of course I'm happy that you like my character and her/my taste in music. Now, as much as I hate to confuse you all, I'm gonna introduce a bunch of OCs in this chapter, but none of them have big roles in the plotline. Kthanks keep reading :)

•••

Take the low road-

_No one will know_

_Whoaaaa_

Sam woke with a start as she realized her iPod was still playing music. She stretched quickly, and got up to turn it off, even though her favorite song (Control by Metro Station) was still blasting through Lola's speakers. She checked the clock on her cell. Lunch was in ten minutes. Sam groaned and grabbed a small can of red spray paint. Graffiti and/or doodling always seemed to help her overcome boredom. She undid the cap and shook the bottle several times. She lay back down on the bed and aimed the nozzle towards the ceiling, and began making smiley faces, sad faces, angry faces, and all different types of stars and random swirls. Sam was just completing a perfect peace sign when she heard the door creak open.

"What the heck? Isn't vandalism _illegal_?" cried Lola. Sam rolled her eyes, closed up the bottle, and sat up.

"Whatever. Who gives a damn, anyway? These cabins would be more sturdy if they were made of my old ferret's shit," she said in a bored voice. Lola looked disgusted.

"A _ferret_? Ew!" she squealed. Sam shrugged, then got up and left to find the dining hall, not wishing to discuss her old ferret with Lola any longer. She trudged around the camp for about three minutes before slumping down on a nearby bench in defeat. About 30 seconds later, some leaves could be heard rustling from behind her. Sam whipped her head around and came face to face with Chase, who jumped slightly at her sudden movement. Sam laughed.

"Did I scare you?" she asked. Chase chuckled.

"Nah, you just startled me a bit. You don't happen to know where the dining hall is, do you?" he asked. Sam shook her head, then slapped her hand to her forehead in realization.

"What?" asked Chase. Sam pointed up at the large building behind the bench they were both seated on. It had a large sign that read "Dining Hll". The "A" must have come down during a storm or something thought Sam.

"That's ironic," laughed Chase. Suddenly, Sam got a small smirk on her face as she realized she still hand her can of spray paint with her. She undid the lid again and aimed the nozzle at the gap between the "H" and the "L", and drew a perfect letter E. Sam grinned at her handiwork. The large sign now read "Dining Hell". Chase laughed nervously.

"You sure do have an odd sense of humor. And you'll likely get in trouble for that, but oh well, let's go get lunch!" he said. Sam laughed and entered the building with him.

The Dining Hall looked like a typical public school cafeteria. There were a LOT of kids, and most of them looked around 15-16 years old. Sam wondered to herself how large her grade actually was. She then noticed that Chase had begun walking in the direction of a small table where Zoey, Logan, and a tall black boy were sitting together. Sam felt no desire to go sit with them, then noticed Jesse beckoning her over to a larger table full of unfamiliar people. She let out a small sigh of relief.

"Hey," she said, taking the seat David offered her. Jesse grinned at her.

"Remember how I told you that you'll know more people soon? Time to start learning names!" he said in mock-celebration. Sam raised her eyebrows at him. Jesse took that as permission to begin the introductions.

"Alrighty, so you know Davie already-" David smiled at her.

"That's Selena Moore-" He gestured towards a girl with hair the color of a fire engine and a good amount of eyeliner.

"This is Kelly Finnegan-," he pointed at a tall girl with shaggy dirty blonde and pink hair.

"That's Emy and Veronica Rosenberg-" he waved in the direction of two identical girls with black hair, except one had blonde and medium brown highlights all over, and one had a blue streak.

"And _this _is Terra Staub," Jesse finished, pointing at a very pretty girl with long blonde hair. Sam made a mental note that Terra was totally crushing on Jesse by the way she blushed when he took notice of her. All the others waved at her.

"Where's your other roommate?" Sam asked Jesse. He looked around and grinned.

"Speak of the devil…" he said as a tall boy with very dark hair walked through the door.

"Yo Adam! Over here!" he shouted across the Dining Hall. The boy, presumably named Adam looked over and grinned.

"Sup DirtBag," he said as he took a seat across from Sam. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Do I know you?" he asked her. Sam shook her head.

"Nah, I'm Sam Cooper," she said. He smiled at her.

"I'm Adam Zindel. Nice to meet you," he said. Adam then turned to Jesse and mouthed something which Sam could not decipher. She turned to David.

"What did he just say?" she whispered. David dropped the grapes he was holding as he was caught off guard. He blushed slightly.

"Uh…I don't know I couldn't really tell…" he said, but Sam could tell he was lying.

"It has to do with me, doesn't it?" she sighed. David shrugged.

"Maybe…"

"Fine then, don't tell me," Sam replied. David shrugged again and tried to change the subject.

"So why are you transferring to PCA?" he asked. Sam sighed.

"My teachers at my schoo-_old_ school felt like I needed to _'clean up my act_' so my parents sent me away. Meh," she said glumly. David patted her on the shoulder awkwardly.

"That's okay. I had to leave my old school in Utah to come here for Middle School," he said slightly reassuringly. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have gum in your mouth?" she asked. David shook his head.

"Nah it's just grapes, but the stupid skin gets stuck in my teeth and then I can't chew quickly," he answered with a small frown as he continued to chew.

Sam raised her eyebrows slightly, then turned to the girl sitting next to her, who was one of the twins. She turned back to David.

"Which twin is that?" she asked quietly. David jumped again at being addressed. Sam sighed.

"The one with the blonde in her hair? That's Emy," he said. Sam thanked him, and turned to Emy.

"Hey," she said casually. Emy jumped slightly. Sam rolled her eyes. Wasn't _anyone _prepared to have a conversation? Oi.

"Um…hi," replied Emy awkwardly. Sam sighed, as did Veronica, who was sitting on Emy's other side.

"Hey Sam, I'm Veronica. This is my annoyingly awkward sister Emy, and these are my best friends Jesse and Adam, who are like, hetero life partners or something. I just thought I'd catch you up on introductions, cause Jesse sucks at everything," she said loudly. Sam laughed, and Jesse, Adam, and Emy all shrugged. Kelly, the girl with the blonde and pink hair, leaned forward.

"So…found any guys you think are hot yet?" she asked Sam in an undertone. Veronica and the girl with the red hair, who Sam was pretty sure was named Selena, both snorted loudly.

"Sorry Sam, but boys are Kelly's favorite subject in the universe," Selena said. Sam shrugged.

"Can't see why she goes here then, everyone I've seen so far either looks like a pig or my old ferret's tail end," she said. Adam and Jesse gasped in mock-offense.

"Gee, thanks Sam. I was really starting to like you, too…" said Jesse. Sam opened her mouth to respond, when suddenly an announcement was made that lunch was over. They all quickly gathered their things and got up. Sam was just leaving when Selena caught up with her.

"So…who're you in a cabin with?" she asked. Sam sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"Zoey and Lola something…I don't know their last names," she said glumly. Selena grimaced and patted her on the shoulder.

"I am so sorry to hear that. Actually, Zoey's cool, but Lola's…well, anyways, I'm sharing a cabin with Kelly and this girl Abby, but Abby's not friends with us so she's like never there. So you're like, totally welcome to join us if you'd like," she said. Sam looked relieved.

"Thank you! You're my hero, dude," she said. Selena shrugged as she opened the cabin door. Sam slid onto a chair and Selena plopped herself down on the bed just as Veronica and Kelly walked in.

"Sup Sam, hey Sel," said Kelly brightly. Selena mumbled a hello and Sam waved quickly.

"Where are Em and Terra?" asked Selena.

"Our cabin. Emy still needs to unpack and Terra offered to help," answered Veronica. She then turned to Sam with an evil-looking grin on her face.

"So…Sam…where and how did Jesse and yourself come to meet?" she asked innocently. Sam snorted at her proper-ness.

"Airport…we were on the same flight and he heard I was new so he introduced himself," she said in a monotone. Kelly looked confused.

"So you guys just met like…today?" she asked. Sam nodded.

"So why does he call you Sunny?" asked Veronica.

"I have a severe Sunny D addiction," Sam replied. Kelly muttered a soft "Oh".

"So it's not cause of your overly hyper and giggly personality?" asked Selena sarcastically. Sam laughed.

"Nah. Although the irony might have something to do with it…" she trailed off, hoping they were finished interrogating her.

They weren't.

Kelly sat up on her bed. "So did you just meet David, too?" Sam nodded.

"Why does this matter, anyway?" she asked. Selena laughed and shook her head.

"You'll regret asking that," she muttered, but Sam heard.

"I guess it doesn't _really _matter…but David totally likes you!" exclaimed Kelly in one breath. Sam and Selena both rolled their eyes.

"What gives you that impression?" Sam asked.

"He was so nervous around you…he jumped everytime you spoke to him…it was so cute!" Kelly answered.

"I don't know Kell…David's just naturally shy…plus, Emy jumped when Sam spoke to her, too," reasoned Veronica.

"What? I thought you agreed with me!" Kelly exclaimed.

"When did I say that?" Veronica asked incredulously.

"When we left the Dining Hall, you said 'He's totally crushing on the new girl', then pointed at David!" said Kelly. Veronica shook her head several times.

"I was pointing at _Jesse_ you dimwit!" she said. Sam shot her head up.

"What? Jesse doesn't like me…why are you two so determined to have someone be crushing on me?" she asked. Veronica ignored that last part of her statement.

"Oh come _on_…I've known Jesse since middle school, and he has _never _acted that way around a girl who he only like as a friend," she said.

"Listen, all of my best friends are dudes and none of them have ever liked me as more than a friend…I'm just not the type of girl that guys go after…what?" Sam asked as Kelly and Veronica looked at eachother and shook their heads.

"What?" Sam repeated. Veronica sighed.

"You're like a regulation hottie," she said. (A/N Okay, so I completely robbed Mean Girls on that one…)

Sam scoffed. "Not exactly…" she started, but Kelly cut her off.

"Uhm yes, exactly. Did you not see the way every guy's head turned towards you when you walked in the room?" she said.

"Which brings me to my next question…what were you doing with Chase Matthews earlier?" asked Veronica. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Having a conversation…as _friends_," she said, before Kelly could cut in. "Listen, the day any of these dude like _me_ is the day _I_ like Logan Reese."

The cabin suddenly became so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Selena, Veronica, and Kelly all stared at her, looking completely stunned.

"_You _like Logan Reese?" asked Selena, an expression of utmost horror on her face. Kelly and Veronica, however, looked ecstatic.

"No-that's not what I-"

"Oh my God! Why didn't you just say so? Don't be embarrassed about it, he's _so _hot…"

Sam shut her eyes tight.

Crap.

•••


End file.
